The adventures of Rainbow squad
by DRX2004
Summary: My own take of the lore of R6: Siege rated T as i may put in a few mature themes at some points just to be on the safe side.


"Get down!" Thermite yelled to his team before his Exo-thermic charge detonated and melted a hole in the wall beside him. Ash was beside him, her red plait over one shoulder and her cap beside her head. She stumbled to her feet and pulled up her assualt rifle before firing a few shots and downing Jäger. This team consisted of Thermite, Ash, Sledge, Montagne and I.Q against the other team which consisted of Rook, Jäger, Kapkan, Bandit and Caveira.

Rook was behind the wall next to the one Thermite had just melted through. He peeked around the corner and headshotted Ash but was quickly taken down by Thermite. Kapkan was hiding in the corner infront of a reinforced wall and behind a deployable shield. He smiled as one of his traps was set off and Sledge got taken out, he popped out quickly killing I.Q and getting downed by Montagne who then got downed by Caveira who signalled to Bandit who shot down Thermite.

An alarm blared and all of the 'dead' operators got up. They had been using dummy rounds, BB pellets and this had been their training. Bandit helped up I.Q and Sledge the latter of which being dazed and confused from the trap. Caveira who was the toughest and meanest only left the simulation and stood at the briefing table where eventually everyone else stood around.

Pulse, Castle, Capitáo, Echo, Hibana, Twitch, Valkyrie, Blackbeard, Ela, Mira, Jackal, Buck, Frost, Glaz, Fuze, Tachanka, Thatcher, Mute, Smoke, Doc, Blitz, Lesion, Ying and new recruits, Zofia, Vigil and Dokkaebi were waiting for the others in the briefing room and after a quick briefing they retreated to their separate quarters.

Monika Weiss, AKA IQ, slipped off her combat uniform leaving the jeans on and wriggled into a shirt that barely covered her navel. She flicked her blonde hair out of her eye and stepped infront of her full body mirror. She was 33 years old, 5'8" tall and was 154lbs. She was pretty, her pale smooth skin unblemished with full lips and dark blue eyes. She tinkered for a while, working on her MK III "Spectre", cursing in German when she made a mistake. She packed away her gear and walked out into the common room. This was where they hung out when they weren't on missions and so far only a few people were there, Jäger and Pulse. Pulse, whose real name was Jack Estrada, was a nice enough guy and really knew his stuff. He was American and IQ thought of him as a brother like she did with Jäger. He was 28 and Jäger was 34 so she thought of both of them as brothers to her so she flopped down on the couch between them and placed an arm around each of them.

Jäger also put his arm around Monika, leaving his hand to rest, not on her shoulder like he thought but on the top of her left breast. Monika turned her head towards Jäger, whose real name was Marius Streicher, and frowned. Marius quickly drew his hand back and turned away nervously before Monika punched him playfully in the arm,

"Don't worry Marius, I'm chill, were like brothers and sisters." Marius grinned and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. Jack looked around nervously and was about to ask Monika something when an alarm blared throughout the compound.

"IQ, Dokkaebi, Fuze, Ash, Montagne, Report to the command centre all suited up in five minutes." Monika picked herself up and ran to her room, grabbing her tech and combat jacket before dashing to the armoury to pick up her AUG A2, P12, her two breaching charges and her three frag grenades. Dokkaebi held the door open for Monika and and smiled at her when she dashed past. Grace Nam was only three years younger than Monika but she still looked up to the young German as Monika had helped her with a lot of her electronics work alongside Echo.

A monitor flickered into life and a masked man, known only as Alpha, sat before them and informed them in a distorted voice,

"A terrorist group by the name of the Shadowed dragon has taken one of the senators of Oregan hostage on a yacht. I have chosen you five as the attacking force to get him back to safety. The fate of senator Jorgensen is in your hands." The image faltered and died. Grace lifted her laptop over her shoulder and followed the others into the chopper before it taking off towards Oregan.


End file.
